


A plan in motion

by Henna_Faye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Faye/pseuds/Henna_Faye
Summary: Yoongi wakes up in a hospital with no memory. His guardian, a man called Bang Sihyuk, brings him to house where he's all alone. But soon more people start showing up and something doesn't feel right.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning of an era

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we are not saying these characters are BTS, they are merely based on the image they put out into the world, but I hope you knew that already :)

The walls of the fortress before her glittered black. The bronze gates were engraved with the scenes she had seen thousands of times before. Scenes of death, armies charging, bombs falling, humans destroying themselves. Walking past it usually made her feel better but today too much was on her mind. 

She opened her bat wings as soon as she was inside the doors. Flying over the garden she tried to get her mind sorted which was made more difficult by the wonderful scents rising up to meet her. She reached the palace and landed at the top of the black steps. The cavern roof far above seemed to be inviting her to take flight again but she knew better. She walked through the entry hall passing the doorway that led into the throne room. 

She proceeded towards the throne with careful steps. It was easy to sense that her master was not in a pleasant mood. She didn't expect anything else. He had been in a perpetual state of grumpiness ever since the war ended. As she reached the throne she kneeled. "You called me, my lord?" A deep familiar voice filled the room. "Yes. You are aware of what happened today?" 

She nodded, keeping her head low. 

"Then you know what to do. It is time to start plan S. We should do some modifications to account for the recent development." He spat the word out like one might say the name of the person he most despises. She supposed that in this case, that wasn’t far off. “You should find four more, don’t worry about their status, we will find a way to adjust for that.” 

"My lord, are you sure this is the right moment?" She knew a question like that was dangerous but she had to ask. The move was risky and her master had just regained some favor. 

“Though I am flattered by your concern I do not think it necessary. The fate has been spoken. I shall claim what was always meant to be mine.” 

She nodded and left the room. She had a lot of work to do.


	2. The corner of a memory

There was a sound coming from one of the rooms. It bounced off the walls, different sounds coming together to make one beautiful melody. He wanted to follow the sound, to see who was making it, but there were so many doors. It seemed like it never ended. 

He opened the first one, but it led to absolutely nothing, just a never-ending blackness. He closed it as fast as possible and walked to the next door, but it opened to the exact same thing. Just endless nothing looking back at him. That melody he heard became louder, and he was going to find it. He had to. 

He started opening the doors faster and faster, but he only ever found that void. It beckoned him to just walk in and never look back, to just become one with it, but he refused. He just kept going, while the melody’s volume gradually increased. He needed to find it, he didn't know why, didn’t think it was important. 

He started opening doors as fast as he could, not looking at what was inside them. He knew he looked like a maniac, he wasn't even sure he was still going the right way. The music became louder once more, so loud it hurt his ears, punching his eardrums mercilessly. 

He didn't even bother opening the doors anymore, he just ran. He ran because he knew it was a waste, he would never find it like this. He didn’t stop, not even when his legs were burning. He knew something horrible would happen if he did. His ears were in agony, even with his hands trying to shield them from the noise. His legs gave out, but he just stood back up and continued running. His legs gave out a second time and he was about to truly give up when the music suddenly went quiet again. 

He knew then that he was wrong, it hadn’t been a waste. He'd finally found it. He grabbed the doorknob in front of him, took a deep breath, and carefully opened it. After all this time there was no blackness, no void looking back at him. He stepped inside and saw a cozy room, bathed in a warm glow, coming from the fireplace in the corner. The music was still going, but now he could see who was making it. 

There was a piano in the middle of the room, someone with black hair moving their fingers along the piano tiles rapidly. He didn't want to move, instead just listen forever, entranced by the melody and who was making it. He kept looking at the scene in front of him for what could have been seconds, minutes, even hours until it suddenly stopped. The person at the piano turned around, looked into his eyes and stood up. 

After a moment the black-haired man, who looked a few years older than himself, walked to the door. He knew that if he didn't say something now he'd walk out forever. 

'Who are you?' 

The man turned around. He was silent for a second, considering, before saying: 'You'll find out soon enough.' 

That was everything he said before he resumed walking to the hallway. Before he closed the door he looked back one more time and said two last words: 'Goodbye Nico.' 

With that he left Nico in the room, confused and alone. He could've kept standing there for a long time, maybe even forever, but something didn't feel right. He tried to open the door but the doorknob was gone. When he looked behind him he saw that familiar void seeping in, coming for him, beckoning him again. It whispered in his ear: Don’t you want to join? It is peaceful here. We know you want to, you were so close the last time. 

It started seeping in at the corners, but soon it took over the walls, and then the floor. It drove him into a corner, right next to the fireplace. He thought the light might stop it, but he was wrong. Maybe he’d been wrong about everything. He shouldn’t have stepped into this room, and now he was going to pay with his life. 

He tried one last attempt to get away from it, punching the wall, even screaming for help, but it was impossible. Soon enough everything would be consumed, him included. Nico wasn’t ready to die. He felt a tear slip from his eye as he looked at the fireplace one last time, before the blackness finally got what it wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for the prologue, now the real story can begin :D


End file.
